Wait, you what?
by Gwen Gamgee
Summary: Merlin's sure he's completely blown his cover this time. Arthur's sure to turn him in... at least that's what he thinks. A fic in which Merlin is very surprised by Arthur's response to all this magic business.


**Yet another attempt at a "Arthur's found Merlin out" fic. Yes, I know they've been done, but... I just _had_ to. This is an attempt to look at a humorous possibility, mostly because sad ones make me cry. Anyways, I do hope you enjoy, and if you find anything out of character, please, don't hesitate to let me know. Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
**

It had been a long silent ride back to Camelot. The day had not gone well and the consequences.... well, Merlin feared the consequences would be much greater then a turn in the stocks this time.

Arthur had seen him, Merlin was sure of it. There hadn't been _time _ to hide the magic, that man would have beheaded the Crown Prince had Merlin not magically shoved him away. But Arthur had seen. What's worse, later the same day, there had been a fire in the village they'd been sent to protect. The villagers thought it was a miracle, the clouds coming just in time, but Arthur had been _right next to him-_ Merlin knew Arthur must have seen his mouth speaking the words for the rain spell. Whether Arthur saw one or the other or both, Merlin might as well take an ax to his own neck right now.

The Prince had yet to say a word, which Merlin considered a good thing. It meant he hadn't ordered Merlin's arrest yet, but it also most likely meant he was angry, and there was plenty of time to order an execution once they returned. Merlin knew he could run, now, and never look back, but... he'd long resigned himself that he was meant to be by Arthur's side, and there he would stay, no matter the consequences.

As they arrived at Arthur's quarter's, Merlin stood, meekly for once, and awaited judgment. Arthur still said nothing, and in fact, it seemed to Merlin, was trying to avoid him. So Merlin attempted to speak.

"Look, Arthur, I can explain..."

"Explain what?" Merlin blinked. This wasn't an angry Prince. He was just... curious as to what Merlin was talking about.

"Well come on, you got something to say, spit it out," Arthur chided. Merlin frowned in puzzlement.

"You mean you honestly didn't see anything?" he asked, not believing even Arthur could be so inept.

"See wha- oh, right. That. Well," he said matter of factly, almost seeming to shrug it off, "I already knew, didn't I?"

"You... already... knew," Merlin repeated in disbelief. Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on Merlin! You haven't exactly been inconspicuous about the whole thing. I mean I'm sure you tried, but I do spend almost _every day_ with you by my side, don't I?" he asked, flopping onto the bed, "I'd be daft not to notice by now."

At this point Merlin was rather confused. "Ok, what exactly are we talking about here? Just to clarify," he added. If Arthur really had seen nothing, there was no point in ruining it.

"The fact that you're a sorcerour, and a rather good one, if the information I got off of Giaus is anything to go on." Merlin was stunned, his eyes wide in shock.

"Wait, _Giaus _knows about you knowing?" he asked in surprise.

"No, Giaus thought I was gathering information on sorcerers as part of my duties as head of the guard," Arthur corrected him, "Unlike _you,_ I know how to lie," he added as he hopped back off the bed to wander over to his meal on the table.

"Well- well- why didn't you say anything?" Merlin asked, his face breaking out into a wide grin of relief.

"Mostly," Arthur admitted, "Because I liked watching you squirm. But also," he said in all seriousness, "Because as long as I had no concrete proof, I didn't have to turn you in." Merlin nodded.

"So... you're not going to turn me in then?" he clarified.

"Well..." Arthur said pensively, "I'll have to consider it...." seeing the look of dread on Merlin's face, he laughed. "I'm kidding," he assured the young Warlock, "If I was going to I would have done it a long time ago."

"Why didn't you?" Merlin asked. Arthur sighed.

"Merlin, do you _want_ to be beheaded?"

"Well no-

"Then don't worry about it." Merlin backed down, smiling sheepishly at his friend. Arthur relented. "As far as I can tell, you've only ever done magic to save people, mostly me," Arthur admitted, "I can't kill you for that. I'm not my Father you know."

"I know," Merlin responded seriously.

"I mean, it's not like you've killed anyone with it." Merlin visibly paled.

"Merlin?" Arthur questioned, "Merlin, you didn't...." To his credit, Merlin nodded.

"I killed Nimueh," he admitted. Arthur smiled.

"See?" he said, "_That's_ what I'm talking about! Even in your darkest moments, you where doing Camelot a great service. Far be it from me to see you beheaded for that." His smile slipped a little as he observed tears coming to Merlin's eyes. "Merlin? What's-? You're not going to cry now are you?" Arthur chided. Merlin looked down and attempted to wipe his eyes.

"Sorry," he appologuised, "It's just... I was so worried about what would happen when you actually found out what- _who_ I am, and you've known this whole time.... and you honestly _don't care..._" he finished smiling, his eyes still watering.

"Well I wouldn't say I don't _care _Merlin," he told him, "More like... it explains more then it doesn't. I mean honestly, for someone as clumsy as you are, you have moments when your reflexes are _much_ too good," he commented as he took a sip from his goblet. Merlin just beamed.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"You'd better," Arthur said, "Father finds out and it'll be both our necks, Crown Prince or not," he added, "I hope you know that."

"Thank you," Merlin said sincerely. Arthur just smirked.

"Don't mention it."

* * *

**So, a little sappy, a little funny, but still good, ya? I just thought it was a bit odd that Arthur's _still noticed nothing_ by now. Seriously, Merlin can't lie for beans. How has this series gone on as long as it has? I mean, I'm very glad it has, because it rocks, but still...**

**Anyways, please, let me know how this one meshed up to others you may have read. I think it's good, but hey, I wrote it, so what do I know?**


End file.
